What's the percentage?
by angeleyes452
Summary: My view of what should have happened in Brainic. Brian tells Max her future is with him and Alec isn't happy and he kisses her infront of Logan and Brain leaving 2 unhappy chappies. PLZ R


_**What's the percentage?**_

Hello readers, I hope you like this it's my thoughts on what should have happened.

In an abandoned building, Brain sits blindfolded as Alec handcuffs him to a chair. Alec then joins Max and Logan, who are standing a short distance away. Logan is looking at a map.

"Okay, this is totally unnecessary" Brain says as Alec handcuffed him to the chair.

"So this is the guy who turned them in?" Logan asked Max

"Looks like" she answered

" Says he admits he knew the raid was going down" Alec joined their conversation

"Although, according to him, only to a 73 certainty." Max pointed out an exchanged a look with Logan.

" Hello? Okay, these things are a little tight. I don't know if I mentioned it, but I bruise easily. Look, I'm trying to help you, Max!" Brain announced

"You know him?" Logan looked at Max and she shakes her head.

" I think he's got a little thing for Max." Alec smiled

" Well, we'll have to deal with him and his "little thing" later. They're moving the S1W to a federal facility in about an hour, and there's an opportunity to intercept on Highway 153." Logan told the two transgenics infront of him.

"Oh, that's a bad idea." Brain commented

"There's a railroad grade crossing in serious disrepair along the route. It's about a mile from the Somerset Poultry Farm." Logan continued

" If you're thinking about the train track, think again." Brain shook his head.

"What is this?" Logan asked annoyed Max and Alec shrugged

"It's 92 failure scenario." he pointed out.

"Okay, I need you to shut up." Logan told Brain. Logan hands Alec the map and stalks over to Brain. Brain continues ranting. Max takes the map from Alec and looks at it.

"County roads in the area allow unacceptable delivery rates of backup sector personnel. I mean, the probability of subsequent apprehension is--is--is like--" Brain rambled Logan moves the blindfold off his eyes hoping that would shut him up and he takes a look at their surroundings.

"3157 Mercer Street! Is this your idea of a secret meeting place, huh?" Logan moves the blindfold into Brain's mouth.

Alec picks up the Whitman book and begins reading aloud.: "I will love you like the..."

"Hey!" Max grabs for the book, but Alec grins and pulls it away.

"What are you doing?" she asked trying to grab the book; Alec continues to pull it out of her reach. Brain gets a good look at Logan's eyes and speaks through the gag.

" Eyes Only?" Brain muttered

"Poetry, Max." Alec informed her

"Put it away!" she ordered

"It's okay." he told her

"Give it here!" she tries to reach it

"It's just nice. I just want to read it." Alec answered Max punches him in the stomach and he surrenders the book. She tosses the book aside as Logan walks back over to them.

" Crossing'll be deserted. Bus'll come to a complete stop. It should be easy in, easy out. What's that?" Logan asked

"Nothing." Max lied

"Poetry." Alec smiled as he corrected her.

"It's nothing! Stay with what's-his-name and we'll do the rest." Max changed the subject

"So what's his name?" Logan was clueless

"Brain." Max answered at the same time Alec said Brian. The two transgenics lookes at each other then headed for the door.

" Be careful." Logan called to Max more than Alec

""Be careful." That cost him." Alec laughed

" I'll do this alone if I have to." Max announced

"I'm on board." Alec told her

"Look, the only way it'll work is if you break an egg! You hear me, Max? Break an egg!" Brain yelled to them

Max, Alec, and the S1W members walk into the abandoned building.

"How'd it go, Max?" he asked ignoring Alec completely

"Kinda weird, actually. Hold on." Max replied honsetly then Max and Alec separate from the others. Logan talks to the S1W while Max and Alec remove Brain's gag.

"How'd you know?" Max wondered

"Know what?" Brain asked

"Break an egg." Alec reminded him.

"And the cops, and the train... " Max added

" Did I get the schedule wrong?" he asked

"No." Max said firmly

" Then what are you mad about? " Brain was confused

"Just tell us how you knew." Max ordered

"How do you think I knew? I'm an X-series, just like you." Brain informed them Alec checks the back of Brain's neck. He has a barcode.

"Huh. Yep." Alec couldn't believe it

"Then what are you?" Max wondered

"What am I?" Brain repeated her question

"Yeah, she means you don't exactly look like a soldier there, big guy. " Alec explained

"Oh, and you two do? I'm an I.T. concentrate. A battle processor. I'm basically a general, his staff, two database groups, and five logistical support teams, all rolled into one stealth package. " he retorted.

"Stealth. Yeah." Alec laughed

" People look away. They don't remember me. There, are you happy?" Brain looked slightly hurt.

"Yeah, that still doesn't explain your psychic ability" Alec commented.

"Psychic? Please. I combine near-absolute data knowledge with fast Fourier neural nets for heuristics." he told them

"Heuristics?" Alec didn't understand

"Predictions using probability algorithms that are stored in my--Look, are you sure you want to hear this? " he answered inpaciently

"Whatever you call it, you can tell the future." Max smiled

"I can see our future. Yours and mine. That's why I'm here, Max." Brain smiled at her

"You getting the feeling that, Puffy here's got something else on his mind" Alec elbowed Max.

"Can you believe this guy" Alec smiled hoing Max wouldn't. She looked from Brain to Alec then back again.

"Hey Brain" Alec got his attention

"Brian" he corrected the transgenics

"Yeah whatever. What's the percentage of Maxie and me?" Alec asked Max looked at him wondering why he would ask.

" 65 certain" Brain answered

"And for me to tell her" Alec replied

"25 chance" Brain said

"Max" Alec whispered and she looked up at him to see Alec moving closer and closer to her until their lips brushed each others. Then Alec slide his togue along Maxs bottom lip seeking enterance which she granted and they danced.

Brain and Logan looked at the happy transgenics wishing what they were seeing wasn't true but it was. Max and Alec broke apart, Max entangled her ingers in Alecs and smiled.

"My future is Alec and me" Max smiled at Brain.

Love it? Hate it? Not too sure? Please let me know. Kelly xxx. Thanks for reading


End file.
